


Sunsets and Full Moons

by bxbyblues



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: AU, Budding Romance, Cute science boys who like each other, Fenton likes sunsets, Fluff, Gyro is addicted to coffee, Gyro is soft boy but tries to hide it, Gyro likes full moons, Huey is indirectly mentioned as Fenton's son, M/M, Songfic, They are late-night inventors, They work well together, This AU will be what my Fenro fics will be centered around, Trans Gyro Gearloose, Where everything is the same except Huey is Fenton's adopted son, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbyblues/pseuds/bxbyblues
Summary: Gyro joins Fenton on his break to watch the sunset.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Sunsets and Full Moons

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me while listening to 'Hot Summer Nights' by The Script, which is the song that this little ficlet is based on. It's a really good song, too. :)

_"Cause you’re a sunset girl_   
_whose world is always dreaming,"_

The sun had gone to bed before the thought had even crossed their minds.

Sunsets were Fenton’s favorite part about working late nights. The overwhelming ebullience that coursed through his veins, the way the sky slowly changed colors was an act of science that he would never be able to explain, and he had no intention in doing so. He believed that to an extent, some things just didn’t need a scientific explanation, that to truly experience the wonders, all he had to do was just watch as it unfolded before his eyes.

And that’s where he found himself.

Every late night he worked, Fenton took about ten minutes to just leave the lab, leave his projects, and go outside the money bin where he could watch as the sun turned in for the night, giving him a colorful and palatial show in the sky. Every color that was presented to the young intern told a story, and he loved unfolding each and every one.

Red was the first color to present itself to the aspiring scientist. It danced across the sky ever so slowly so Fenton could treasure every speckle it created, every fiber it emitted. Having a sense of immediate passion, red was the most intense of the colors that would be shown tonight. While it wasn’t in the pastel ratio, it still gave off a feeling that only it could evoke. When Fenton’s eyes were taken over by the scarlet blanket, his veins were filled with a sense of warmth, a sensation of passion that he loved experiencing. His heart pounded, echoing in his ears. His pulse was always beating swiftly at this time. As the sky started switching from its bright blue hue to the scarlet tinge, the blood in Fenton’s body seemed to melt, as though the color within him left his body to join the sky in its pigmentation presentation.

Next was orange. The transition from the dark scarlet to the first pastel hue of the night was something marvelous. With having a meaning of fascination and attraction, Fenton couldn’t help but let himself be pulled into everything that orange was. It was creative, happiness, a sense of accomplishment. The intern felt like a warm smile was looking down at him, giving him a feeling that told him that he was doing a good job, that he was doing things right. That’s not to say that he never got that feeling, he did. But it was rare in the lab.

Gyro was somewhat of a closed book, Fenton never knew what was going on through his boss’s big brain, and he didn't dare ask even though every fiber, every blood cell within his body was compelling him to go over to the desk and start up a conversation. His heart wanted this for him too, as he wanted to get closer to the other scientist. Fenton couldn’t explain why he wanted this, he just did. Nothing ever really happened with Gandra, even after their date night (he was finally comfortable calling it that).

And even if things had gone somewhere, Fenton wasn’t sure if he would’ve allowed them to move forward. He had discovered some things about himself that conflicted a lot with his feelings for her. Fenton’s attraction towards Gandra seemed to dwindle as the days turned into weeks after their date. While yes, she was a cleverly young individual, Fenton just couldn’t picture himself with her like he did when they first met in the electronics store.

It was unbelievable, but Fenton found himself starting to pine for the last person he expected. Gyro was a cold hard shell, that’s what everyone saw him as. He was never really a people person, but Fenton was okay with that. Not everyone had to be outgoing, people could enjoy being alone as that made them feel comfortable, made them feel safe.

And if Gyro needed that space, Fenton was going to be happy to give it to him. The duck was not aware of what was going on in the inventor’s personal life and why Gyro acted the way he did. He didn’t know why, but he would respect him anyway. Now, that’s not to say Fenton tried to squeeze his company into Gyro’s schedule every now and then. There were days that the duck just couldn’t leave alone, and most of the time it was because he was lacking that company.

Where Gyro fed off of seclusion and solitude, Fenton thrived from conversation and amity.

As the duck continued to stare at the sky, yellow began creeping into the mix, covering up all the orange, only leaving small speckles of the previous color. Filled with pure optimism and enlightenment, the sun’s most seen hue was Fenton’s second favorite when it came to sunsets. It was the color of sunshine, optimism, everything that Fenton valued in himself. It was why most of his shirts were yellow. When he wore the color, he felt that optimism, that happiness, coursing through his veins. It kept him going even when the day wasn’t a particularly good one.

And the purple, well that was yellow’s complementary color, and Fenton felt as though he was doing both of them a disservice if he didn’t wear them together.

After three minutes of yellow’s light show, it was finally time for Fenton’s favorite part of the entire sunset. It was a rare occurrence, but whenever the duck watched the sky, it seemed to appear everytime, as if it knew he was watching that evening.

As yellow began to fade away, a very light and pale pink began to take its place instead. As a representation of inner peace and affection, Fenton felt most at ease when the pink engulfed the sky. It was a beautiful hue that the duck just fell in love with whenever he saw it plastered across the sky above Duckburg. It gave off a sense of romance, and Fenton believed that somewhere, a couple was sitting together underneath the sky, holding each other as they just enjoyed the warmth and company that the other gave off.

Fenton couldn’t fully express in words why pink had this affect on him, it just did. He was always soft for this pale and fragile color. It was beautiful. Where red was hot and powerful, pink was light and breathtaking.

“Cabrera, I still don’t understand why you take thirty minutes just to watch the sky have an identity crisis.”

_"And I’m a full moon man_   
_who’s living with no regrets, no regrets,"_

Gyro Gearloose wasn’t aware of the term “break time” as he never allowed himself to have one. He lived, breathed, ate, and slept with his work. On those rare occasions that he did make the long and unnecessary (as he saw it) trek back to his apartment, his work usually went with him. There was no space for leisure in his busy schedule. He had due dates, calls to make, and showcases to Scrooge he had to prepare for. If time wasn’t going to slow down for him to take it easy, then there was no point for him to do so.

He had been working so diligently in the lab that it took Cabrera’s invention catching on fire to bring him out of his dazed state to realize that the duck hadn’t returned from his hourly leisure time.

Gyro’s moods were on very thin wires, though when it came to Fenton, it wasn’t only thin, but the shortest one of them all. That intern was so unpredictable that Gyro could never pinpoint where he would be when he took his breaks. Fenton was somewhere different each time, and it ticked off the inventor almost every time. Though wherever the duck did wander off to, he was always nice enough to bring Gyro back a coffee or scone from Starducks.

The inventor despised showing gratitude, even when he felt like he owed it to someone. In the past, that wouldn’t have been a problem for him, but now?

He’d rather set himself on fire than force words of acknowledgment to come past his beak.

But still, this was Fenton, and that clever idiot wore his heart on his damn sleeve. That was Fenton’s greatest weakness, that’s what Gyro wanted to believe, that the way Fenton got emotional and emotionally attached so easily was his Achillie’s Heel.

But in truth, Fenton’s openness to love and acceptance was his greatest strength, it was the best thing about his dumb intern. Gyro knew he could never be that passionate. That loving. Fenton had this way of making people like him, even when he wasn’t even trying. There was this aura that the scientist just couldn’t reason out, the duck just had a knack with people, with loving the world and everything in it. Gyro couldn’t comprehend how Fenton did that, how he saw the good in people even after they had wronged him.

In fact, the chicken wasn’t able to understand why he was constantly being pulled into Fenton’s magnetic field. No matter how hard he tried, Gyro found himself constantly going back for more of what Fenton had to offer. Friendship, affection, comfort. Fenton evoked all of it and Gyro found himself craving more and more of it with each dosage that he received.

Of course Gyro had to keep that to himself. The last thing he wanted to live through was giving Fenton the damn satisfaction of knowing that the scientist wasn’t as cold and avoidant as he painted himself to be; that rather, he was just a young child at heart in desperate need of affection, something Fenton was an expert at.

As their late night inventing started to become a regular deal, however, Gyro found that at a certain point, he needed a moment to himself, a moment where he could collect himself, gather his thoughts, and let himself settle back into his daily mood of ‘I don’t have time for this, take care of it for me Cabrera.’

He liked that mindset, the one where he gave orders, the one where he had control of the attitude of the lab and the emotions that it experienced. When Gyro felt like he was in control, he felt at ease. If he was in charge of how things were run, he felt as though he could keep his emotions in check as well, he could make sure that he didn’t accidentally spill his guts to the one person he swore to himself he’d never crack in front of.

So that’s where Gyro came up with the idea of coming outside just as the sun went down. He would tell Fenton and Manny he was going to get some paperwork Mr. McDuck had left for him on the front desk, but instead would carry himself out the front doors, taking around twenty minutes to just stand and look at the moon, enjoying the illuminated dancing particles as they floated past his face. When Gyro collected his coffee (Fenton had made a quick stop at the coffee shop before his break), he had expected the night to run like all the rest. He’d leave Fenton to his devices in the lab alone, and he would get his alone time.

He never expected Fenton to spend his break time watching the sky try and figure out what color it wanted to wear to bed. Utterly ridiculous.

“This is how you spend your time off?” Gyro asked blankly, as though the idea of watching the sky have a mental breakdown was normal.

“Um, yes?” Fenton glanced at his boss who was sipping from his coffee, his eyes seeming to be fixated on the city’s horizon line.

Gyro let out a noise that was a mix between a scoff and a gruff “Hm.”

An awkward silence hung above the two coworkers, Fenton having turned his gaze back to the setting sun as it wrapped up its beautiful evening spectacular. In the time it took the sun to actually set, Gyro felt a wave of warmth wash through his veins, suspecting that it was caused due to the rays of the sun.

But even so, Gyro knew the sun could only heat up a body for so long, and as the last bit of light faded away, the warmth was still present in his veins. And for once, he didn’t mind it. He kept the lab to a toasty sixty-two degrees, and Fenton knew what would happen if he dared turn the heat up. So he was used to being chilled, Gyro had gotten quite accustomed to the temperature that a week in, his heavy snow jackets had transitioned to hoodies, and then back to his normal green shirt and brown vest combo.

It took Fenton about three months to get used to the temperature change, almost making the mistake of touching Gyro’s precious thermostat until Manny and Lil’ Bulb stopped him just in time, explaining that he just about made the biggest mistake of his entire existence.

“Alright, I’m going to head back to work,” Fenton stepped back from the edge of the concrete ledge, giving Gyro a soft smile. “I’ll see you back in there, Doctor Gearloose.”

The chicken said nothing, watching as the duck began his trek back into the building.

A sudden wave of frigidness churned his blood cells, and the scientist didn’t like how it felt to have the comforting warmth be killed off by the freezing air of the night. He glanced back to where Fenton once stood.

He was confused about a lot of things, but the erratic scientist knew he needed that snuggly feeling to continue. For the first time, he felt cold without it.

Gyro quickly turned. “Cabrera?”

When Fenton had decided to head back inside, the last thing he expected was for Doctor Gearloose to call his name. It wasn’t as though he couldn’t recall what happened after that. At some point, the young intern had been convinced to stand back beside the inventor, enjoying the sky after the sunset.

“But I feel like I’m invading your alone time,” Fenton admitted, his hands having clasped together, unsure of what to do with them at the moment. “You usually like time to yourself, I guess I just feel like I’m keeping you from that even if you are the one who invited me to stay.”

“You forced me to watch the sky have an identity crisis, so it’s only fair you stay out here until I’m ready to go back inside,” Gyro mused, indirectly addressing his intern’s statement.

“Watch the sky have an identity... are you talking about the sunset?” Fenton furrowed his eyebrows, Gyro just shrugging his shoulders lightly when Fenton looked at him questiongly, having his beak up to his coffee mug.

“And anyways,” Fenton continued as Gyro was ingesting his nightly caffeine dosage, “I did not force you to watch the sunset with me, you just happened to come out before I could get back to the lab.”

“Whatever,” Gyro replied, the slightest smile on his beak as the mug was lowered down to his other hand.

Another silence fell upon the two, though this one was more pleasant, as though they wanted to just bask in each other’s company for the time being. The moon perched itself in the sky, illuminating Duckburg in a way that Fenton discovered the sun just couldn’t do. The city had this dream-like quality to it, a soft blue aura radiating from the buildings to the grass. Most nights for the intern were never this calm. When he wasn’t at the lab, he was out as Gizmoduck, it seemed the city was more likely to be invested with criminals during the evening.

Things had gotten more difficult, what with his little one now at risk. Fenton’s anxiety had heightened at that. As much as he enjoyed his double life, he was constantly hammered down with the fear that something could happen to his son.

Fenton was grateful for this change of pace. He was grateful that he could just stand here with Gyro and enjoy the wonders the full moon gave them.

“Is this where you go for your break every night, Doctor Gearloose?” Fenton asked, looking back over to his boss.

“Mm, yeah,” Gyro took another sip from his mug, “I’m usually out here until my coffee is gone, it gives me a nice timer without having to remember to wear a watch.”

It was just the right amount of time to get himself under control, too. It was weird, but Gyro found peace with the moon, he didn’t feel as alone. He wasn’t a believer in the man in the moon, but he knew that the moon was watching over him to some extent. Gyro needed that confirmation, that comfort. More than he would like to admit, in fact.

Fenton’s gaze was facing the moon. While he adored the changing of the colors in the sky, there was just something about the moon that sunsets couldn’t offer. While they sure were beautiful to watch, seeing a full moon was calming, as if a wave of relief rolled into his bones, rattling his core.

Fenton could now see why Gyro loved this time of night.

“There’s so much you can learn about the moon by just looking at it,” Gyro commented, “things you could never learn by going into space.”

“But, wouldn’t actually walking on the moon be more informative?” Fenton asked.

Gyro nodded lightly, glancing down to the duck. “Physically, yes. But mentally? That’s something you can only experience in the quiet of the night when it’s just you and the moon, where you can hear what it has to say, where you can get advice.”

“Have you gotten any good advice?” Fenton questioned, veins pumping with air from everything.

“I have,” Gyro admitted, glancing down to his coffee mug. He had about only a sip left until it was all gone.

“It told me to never ignore a feeling when it comes to you. If you feel it, it’s there for a reason,” Gyro’s mind drifted back to how he felt warm when he and Fenton were watching the sunset, and how he felt a sudden chill rattle his core when Fenton left his side. Gyro knew that feeling wasn’t nothing, he was supposed to feel that way, he couldn’t let that go.

“It told me to never let that feeling go, that you grab it tight and see where and who it takes you to.”

“Thank you,” the intern whispered to the other, wanting to keep this conversation between the two of them. “Thank you for sharing this with me, Doctor Gearloose.”

Gyro smiled a little. “It was a horrible sentiment, Cabrera. It meant nothing.”

Fenton shook his head. He turned away from the moon, the other having done the same. “No, it does mean something, Doctor Gearloose. It means everything, and I’m not just talking about the advice. I’m referring to this entire night. Thank you for not pushing me away tonight, for letting me enjoy this full moon with you.”

During the duck’s speech, neither of them had noticed that Fenton had grabbed both of Gyro’s hands, holding them tenderly as if they were bruised or scarred.

Gyro squeezed Fenton’s hands gently, making sure that even if the intern tried to pull away, he would fail at his attempt.

Fenton could feel his heart pounding as their foreheads touched, their faces so close that they could each feel the other’s light breath flow against their beaks.

“And thank you for sharing the sunset with me, Fenton.”

_Under sunsets and full moons,_   
_I’ll be waiting here for you,_   
_My love._


End file.
